


The Dreary Demise of Domestic Daddy

by Stardreamt



Category: Runaways (TV 2017), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Vaughn from Marvels Runaways has an encounter with Shaggy





	The Dreary Demise of Domestic Daddy

Vaughn bent down to open the oven, his pristine brown hair perfectly moussed on top of his head. He pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven and took off his oven mitts, wiping his hands on his pink and white polka-dotted apron. His golden brown orbs shined in the hazy heat of the oven. He smiled to himself.  
I’m so good at baking, he though to himself. I should fight Gordon Ramsay to the death to see who is better.  
He put the cookies on a rack to cool and slipped on some rubber gloves. It was cleaning time. He wiped down the counters and cleaned his entire Better Homes and Gardens home until it looked like any other suburban white mom house. He smiled, happy with the brilliant work he did.  
My cookies are cooled! he thought, running as fast as humanly possible until he got down his four flights of stairs to the kitchen he had built in the basement (For his… friends). He put his cookies on a platter and started a new pan of cookies in the oven. He took the finished cookies up to his glamorous bedroom. He changed into a flowing. satin bathrobe and lounged on his four poster, king sized, canopy bed. He called up his friends Karen and Lisa and Peggy in a group call. Karen had to go quickly though because she had to pick up her kids from private school and take them to soccer practice. Lisa stayed on chatting for longer until her third ex-husband called her. Not long after, Peggy had to go to go to her niece’s birthday party where they would have a sushi bar and live classical music.  
Vaughn poured himself a glass of wine, swirling it around in his fantastically smooth hand. He walked down his long hallway to his study where he kept all his books about self care and cooking. He picked one up off the shelf titled “How to Eat the Hearts of your Enemies and Look Good Doing it”. He read it cover to cover and then went down to his basement kitchen to get his other cookies.   
He jumped back when he saw an intruder. Their eyes glowed red, the light of it shining over the intruder’s green shirt and brown pants. The intruder’s dirty blond hair flopped on his head as he spoke.  
“Foolish Mortal,” he said, his voice low and demonic but holding a slight surfer dude accent. “It’s like time to die.”  
Vaughn gulped knowing exactly who was in his basement kitchen. “Shaggy.”   
“That is right, Vaughn,” Shaggy said, circling around him like a vulture circling its prey. “I am here to kill you.”  
“No!” Vaughn yelled, moving to run.  
But Shaggy released .00004% of his power and held Vaughn still, breaking a few of his bones in the process.  
“You will stay here while I kill you slowly, Vaughny Vaughn Daddy Vaughnster Man,” Shaggy said, looking straight in his eyes.  
Vaughn cried, thinking of all of his domestic duties he still had to do around the house. “I’m not done cleaning and I have cookies in the oven.”  
“Sounds like a you problem,” Shaggy said. “Sit down.”  
Vaughn sat.  
“Do the macarena.”  
Vaughn did the macarena.  
“Eat your own pinkies.”  
Vaughn ripped off his own pinkies with his teeth.  
“It is death time, my dude,” Shaggy said, his red eyes glowing brighter. He stood in front of a pinkiless Vaughn, crying on the basement kitchen floor.  
“My cookies,” Vaughn whispered with a strangled cry.  
Shaggy’s eyes got brighter and his power grew to 4%. “Zoinks.”  
And Vaughn was vaporized on the spot.  
Shaggy wiped his hands on the kitchen towel, taking out the cookies with his bare hands (because Shaggy doesn’t feel pain) and he ate them all while humming a song, a theme song that sounded familiar to him. It was a song that asked a question, asking “Where are you?” saying “We need some help from you now.”   
And Shaggy used .7% of his power to teleport himself to a beachy island to lie in wait for his next adventure.


End file.
